Bittersweet Revenge
by kelihexson
Summary: Sora is still looking for Riku, but little does he know Riku has other plans... COMPLETE
1. Beginnings

"Master, we found something that will be of use to us."

The man looked up from his work, "Is that so? It better be good for you to interrupt me so rudely".

The messenger shivered " P..please master," clearing his throat, he continued " this way, in the dungeon".

His footsteps echoed through the dark musty hall. The very walls seemed to hold an evil presence, in remembrance of all that had taken place behind lock and key. The door slowly creaked open; a pleasing sound to his ears.

As he gazed into the room's dark depths, a quiet voce called out.

"Riku? Riku is that really you? Please help me, where is Sora?"

Riku froze, all the memories flooded back, memories he had taken extremes to forget. She had always had some kind of hold on his heart, breaking it all over again. He had risked his life, traded his soul to save her, and she chose Sora.. Riku's big eyes unable to withhold a single tear. His pride hardened.

"Master, what do you wish to do with the prisoner?" the servant looked awkwardly at his lord, what had happened to get him this shaken?

Kairi's eyes widened with the realization that Riku instead of her savior, was her captor. " Riku what's wrong? What happened to you! She stumbled forward, yanking her chains trying to reach out to her childhood friend. "Sora left to find y.."

Riku casually sidestepped and in a loud commanding voice decided her fate. "Execute the prisoner immediately," he gave a dramatic pause for it to sink in " if their hearts are truly linked as you say, that should get Sora's attention. Then we will have to pathetic Keyblade master in our hands."

Admiration glowed in the servant's eyes "yes master, right away" he bowed deeply, then walked briskly into the cell.

Riku extended a hand, grasping the mans' cloak. "Wait one moment. Let me talk to the prisoner alone" Riku slowly walked toward the shaky young woman.

The servant bowed and left immediately, he had other business to attend to for his master. .

Kairi shiver as Riku reached out a hand to her "what's wrong Kairi? Sora not around to save you this time? Tsk tsk that's too bad," he grasped her chin to stare into her eyes " beg for life you wretch"

Kairi hit the floor hard as Riku slapped her fiercely. Kairi began to shake uncontrollably with tears forming. Wiping the blood off her lip she whispered again "What happened to you Riku?"

The girls vision blurred as Riku yanked back her head, placing a knife into the flesh of her neck, drawing blood.

Knelling next to her he whispered in her ear, his breath hot but his voice chilling, "You want to know what happened?" his eyes flashed with anger and pulled away. I am the true Keyblade master! Not him! I saved you, and all you can think about is ! " his grip o her hair tightened the pressure of the blade drawing more blood.

"You two can go to hell together, your beloved Sora will join you soon enough. But not until I make his life a living hell. I won't let him taste the bitter sweetness of death. He will beg for death before I am though with him. Then, maybe I'll graciously give it to him" Riku gazed at his hand as he felt Kairi's blood drip onto his flesh.

Kairi whimpered eyes widening as Riku slowly lowered his head to her neck, sensually licking the blood oozing from her cut. The salt from her tears mixed making it even more delicious. "The darkness ..is sweet Kairi, it is all I need, "

"Please Riku, don't do this, we can all go back home..together" Kairi sobbed, clenching his robe to her.

"I'm never going back to the island. Neither are you"


	2. Challenge

Sora! The boy woke with a start, her scream still echoing in his head. He sat up, body slick with sweat. It all seemed so real, the cold steele blade against his flesh, the smell of blood. He rose his hand to his neck, nothing. Stepping lightly past his sleeping companions, he went to the little stream residing by the campsite. Some cold water would clear his head.

As he gazed at his distorted reflection, he saw a flicker of movement, a fish? He looked harder and a cold chill ran up his spine. SORA! He jumped as he saw kairi clear as crystal. She was crying, somebody was beating her, a black robed man yanked her head back and placed a blade to her neck.

The boy griped the grass hard, that bastard! Kairi!" he screamed her name, desperate to get her attention. The man in black slowly licked her blood gaping wound and raised his eyes to Sora's. "Im never going back to the island. Neither are you".

His eyes chilled Sora's blood. Riku! "What are you doing? Let kairi go!" Sora gripped his keyblade's handle. Riku's eyes flashed with pleasure, putting the blade down he slowly dragged his hands down kairis's arms.

The water rippled and then there was nothing. "No! Riku! Nooo!" Sora desperatly splashed the water "kairi!" Sora moaned and dropped to his knees. He knew where they were, somehow he knew. Riku...

Hate and determination burned Sora's soul, he walked back tot he campsite and picked up his belongings. "Let's go"


	3. Question

This wasn't supposed to happen, this isn't what I imagined it would be like...

A shiver of pleasure shot up Riku's spine as he heard her screams echo of the stone walls. He slowly walked over to her trembling form, how beautiful. He took a sharp intake of breath as he watched the sweat crip off her perfect body.

"I will ask you one last time Kairi"

She moaned once then the chains rattled as she slowly turned her head towards Riku. Her eyes were beyond shedding tears.

Riku felt a pang of guilt. Where had that come from? He pushed the estranged emotion from his mind and focused on Kairi hoping her response to be pleasurable.

Kairi opened her mouth, then her eyelashes fluttered shut and her body became limp.

How annoying, she passed out again. He wanted to hear her screams, they were...they made him feel alive.

Riku walked briskly to the table, unlocked Kairis unconscious form and reached out to touch her. A flash of light and a sharp pain erupted from his sword fighting hand. He recoiled, shocked at the interruption. Mildly amused, he put his gloves back on then causally picked Kairi up.

"You'll forget him soon enough...if not, you're going to have a wonderful reunion"

AH! Sora's hand writhed with pain.RIKU?Collapsing he began to pull on his hair in agony, STOP! He could hear her screams.

Hiya! (Author here..heh...cough) Sorry 'bout the long wait..if you were waiting for me to update. It seems like I can only write when I'm really mad/depressed/frustrated in the the middle of the night when I can't sleep while listening to nine inch nails or Orgy (good music :) anywho..) This chapter was a little less ...well fun(and/or creepy) as the others...maybe it's because I wasn't mad/depressed/frustrated this time...though it is 12:30 am. Well just to let you know I'll try to be more faithful with my writing and remember I have a story on here (exactly what I do..I don't know). Well until next time kiddies (bytheway I don't own kingdom hearts etc. etc. etc...though I wish I owned Riku...growl what a hunk ;)


	4. Reunion

Reunion.

Riku stood at the top of the tower courtyard. He could taste a storm coming... marvelous. The rain was his only comfort. As the promised Rain began to fall, Riku raised his head to the crying sky, extended his arms and laughed.

The time was almost right. Yes, it would all end here..soon. His sweet revenge was at hand. Kaire was left bound unconscious on the cold stone alter erected for her. Riku licked his lips and walked over to the edge of the wall slowly.

A grin came across his usually cold features. He was here. The wind threatened to push Riku off the side. Gripping the edge, he savored this moment. He strode with purpose over to her alter, extended a hand over her head and focused his powers. She arched up against her bonds gasping as she woke with a start.

"It begins"

.Riku couldn't tell if it was her tears or the rain. He really didn't care. Nothing could ruin this moment. All of the guards were ordered to let Sora pass, he would be here any minute.

Speak of the devil, Riku summoned his keyblade just in time to block the attack .He turned to find Sora, eyes burning with hate.

"Stop this Rku...or else".

Riku chuckled in amusment.

"Oh how intimidating..stop it or else what? You forget I have the upper hand here," He causally glanced over at Kairi, "I believe you two haven't seen each other in quite some time".

Sora raced over to kairi and tried to break her bonds.

"Fool, I have enchanted her restraints, don't make me laugh".

Sora cupped kKairi's face and whispered comforting words. Riku felt a pang of the wretched feeling, jealousy. His eyes blazed.

Kairi screamed as an unbearable pain wracked her already torn body.

"STOP IT RIKU!" please leave her alone!"

"...No".

"What is your problem? What is WRONG with you!"

Kari's screams rose an octave her body straining, her head thrashing.

Riku walked over to the writhing form and pulled off her bonds. The screams stopped. Riku pulled out his blade and backed away from Sora. This was getting rather dull.

"I've waited for this , dreamt of this moment. Dreamt of the look in those eyes... you do not disappoint Sora". Riku rose to the top of the wall looking down at his desperate friend.

"Not one step, or..well heck ,I'm sure you get the concept."

His blade grazed over Kairi's previous wound. He held her face in his hand and punctured her slender neck; from under-chin to collar bone. The blood splattered onto his gloved hand.

Riku's eyes were wide with pleasure.

Sora yelled and ran toward them. Now. Riku pushed Kairi to the ground as Sora rose the keyblade.

Riku closed his eyes and felt the blade enter and exit his body. Bliss. He could taste the blood in his mouth. Opening his eyes, he saw Sora, frozen, his eyes wide with shock.

"Riku! Riku I'm sorry please!" Sora ran up to the paling friend, Kairi forgotten on the courtyard steps. Sora held Riku "please don't die, I'm sorry, please", Sora whispered "lay down, I"ll get some help, please hold on Riku..we can still go home, we'll finally together again..." Riku smiled and pushed away from his sobbing friend.

"No. I got what I wanted"

Riku slowly backed up to the edge of the wall, took out his blade and tensed as it sunk into his gut. "Mmmmm it's...bittersweet...heh". Riku stumbled back, as Sora reached out in frantic horror, but missed. Riku fell backwards off the wall.

As the air rushed past, Riku crossed his arms across his chest, tears falling freely now, unnoticed by th rain.

A smile on his lips, darkness enveloped his soul. At last, he had his revenge.

I will wait for you...always

Authors note(That's me!): well now..heh dodges bullets I didn't even know where this story was going. I had thought of having Riku holding Kairi at the top of the wall, slice her throat and drop her off right as Sora got there ( on a happy note smacks forehead angst!) . Riku is actually my favorite character, so killing him seemed out of the question, but in a way, it fits (well, to me).

Well now his last thoughts...to whom do you suppose? You can interpret how you want. I know what I think, and of coarse I'm right..being author and all. (Wait whaaa?) But anyways, I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic. And please FEEL FREE TO RESPOND! I want to know what I need to improve on etc. well, toodels, and I hope you continue reading my works.


End file.
